Clarine
Clarine (クラリーネ Kurarīne) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She is arrogant and spoiled, but has a good heart. She is of the Troubadour class. She makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 17 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. History Clarine is the younger daughter of Pent and Louise from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is obviously very pampered, and often looks down at others because of her status; however, this comes more from inexperience and childishness, rather than outright malice. She is very close to her older brother, Klein, whom she looks up to very much and considers very attractive. Despite her childish and self-centered attitude, she does have a genuinely soft side, which is apparent in her supports with Rutger (crying and showing worry after he avoids her) or Dorothy (helping her with her self-esteem troubles). Character Data Recruitment In Chapter 4, she appears as a Non-Playable Character from Turn 4. She will move toward Roy and speak to him, wherein she is immediately recruited. She cannot be recruited during the Player phase. Base Stats | Troubadour | Thunder |1 |15 |2 |5 |9 |8 |2 |5 |5 |7 | Staff - D | Heal Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |40% |30% |40% |50% |65% |10% |40% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 Valkyrie *HP: +4 *Magic: +3 *Skill: +2 *Speed: +2 *Defense: +2 *Resistance: +3 *Con: +1 *Move: +1 *Sacred Staves Level +1 *Anima Magic Rank E Supports *Rutger *Dorothy *Klein *Lance *Dieck Overall Unlike Saul or Elen, Clarine is mounted and is more evasive than any other potential healer, with Lugh or Lilina likely to be the next closest contender after they promote. She is arguably the most evasive character in the game, capping Speed rather early. Clarine often will cap Speed and Luck, making her a useful wall, since her avoid will be so high. In addition, she generally gets good skill and resistance rankings to boot. Although her HP and Defense ratings are rather low, this is compensated with her good avoid and the ability to buy Angelic Robes with a Silver Card at a Secret Shop in Chapter 16. Anima tomes are also much lighter in this game. Despite her magic growth not being great, her offense is still passable. Most enemies don't have much resistance, so she can deal decent damage to them. Her high speed also lets her double most enemies. Clarine's triangle support with Rutger and Dieck improves her already impressive avoid as well as giving her a good critical bonus. Combined with the Thunder tome, her critical rate can go well above 20. Clarine isn't very good at combatting other magic users, though. Quote Death Quote Possible Endings *'Clarine - Unruly Princess' (気ままな姫将軍 Kimamana hime shōgun) Clarine returned home to Aqueleia and lived her life as she did before the war. Her personality never changed, but her charm and true kindness earned her admiration and love from her peers in the Etrurian nobility. Gallery File:Clarice.png|Clarine's portrait in Binding Blade. File:ClarineManga.jpg|Clarine's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Clarine valkyrie magic.gif|Clarine's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Valkyrie. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters